Precision Kill
by YokoMara
Summary: This is not set in the Heathers Universe. It virtually has nothing to do with Heathers. But it was inspired by the Entire soundtrack. Take a chance and jump into this blind. In addition some small warnings. v v Murder, Angst, Drama, Big age gap, etc. Read at your own mercy.
1. Chapter 1

Shipping out.

Drafted for the war.

Leave behind your loved ones, and fight for your country.

"Call forward!"

All twenty of them stood side by side, chins held high. They awaited instruction.

"Adams! Jim! Limear! To my office, _now_ ,"

Everyone else breathed a sigh of relief, as the three soldiers did as directed.

Tank Adams.

-Blonde hair

-Bright blue eyes

-Normal skin color

-Personality ranges from easy-going to complete thrill seeker

-6'0

Robin Jim.  
_

-Brownish black hair

-Grey eyes

-Few freckles and tanned skin

-Personality ranges from quiet to overprotective of his comrades

-6'1

Valada Limear.

-Black hair, curly and messy

-Silver green eyes

-Extremely fair

-Personality ranges from ?

-5'5

"Alright you three..."

The commander paced back and forth, cutting eye contact with the three people seated in front of him.

"Sir, may I ask what this is in regard to?" Adams asked.

"Yeah alright. Let's get down to it. Out of the entire platoon, we were instructed to evaluate everyone and pick the most capable soldiers to ship out... I know that this may not be what you three were hoping to hear, and that some of you might have been drafted without consent. But that isn't the point right now. Your country needs you, and it is an _immense_ honor to serve her. Your fighting skills, personalities, style of combat, they all went into the decision. The decision to send you three soldiers to Japan. Get some rest, because you ship out in a few days. Pack your things and kiss the state's _goodbye_ ,"

"Seriousl-" Jim was cut off when Limear smacked him upside the head.

"It's an honor to serve for our country, Sir. Anytime, or place. We are obliged," Limear nodded, standing up once they were dismissed.

Upon getting out of the office, and out of the man's line of sight, Tank grabbed Valada's shoulder, spinning her around to face him. "Val you're crazy! Haha I thought that Robin was gonna explode for a sec!"

The girl rolled her eyes, ignoring the hyped up private. Tank had wandered off, probably anxious to give his comrades the news. Val stopped in her tracks. "Robin... do you want to go get some foo-..." she spun around to face the younger boy, her expression stilling when she noticed the state of her friend. There were tears at his eyes, his lip being bitten down on hard enough to make anyone yelp. "Hey... come here," she took his hand, interlacing their fingers.

Robin allowed himself to be pulled down the corridor. He soon felt the fresh air hit his face, the sun starting to set on the plains.

The older girl pulled him down into the grass, causing him to burst into tears. Valada pulled the boy down, bringing him close to her chest. She pet his head, smiling sadly. "I know that this isn't what you wanted... but-" "What if I die... I c-can't leave the states-"

"But you will. Robin this isn't something that we can get out of so easily... I know that you are going to be okay... we protect each other, right? You and I got each others backs, right?" she squeezed his shoulders, and he just buried his face in her chest. "You know that's basically second base, It takes most guys a lot longer to get there," she laughed.

He snorted at the remark, pulling away to chuckle. "Alright. You and me then?"

She took his hand, giving it a squeeze. "You and me...and probie," suddenly Tank plopped between them, putting his arms around both of their shoulders. "What'd I miss?" he grinned.

"Ta Gueule," (Shut up) she thwacked him in the back of the head.

Adams leaned over to Robin. "What does that mean again?" he murmured.

"If you don't know, do not ask another!" she sighed.

"Well it's hard to understand you as it is when you speak _English_! Small accent my ass, I don't even drink my milkshakes that _thick_ ,"

Valadaa glared. "Voulez-vous perdre votre bite?" (Wanna lose your dick?)

He looked to Robin, who was smiling in amusement. "Basically, if you want the ability to have children one day, stop talking," he laughed.

A few days after packing, an announcement was made.

Their head in charge was pacing the bunk. "Minor change in plans. We relocate you three to Paris, and not to the current war... Navy has their own shit to do with Japan. Instead, you will be special agents. I know Limear is one already, and you two have only just completed training. You will _both_ be probies. I'm talking desk jobs and crime scenes,"

The girl interveined. "Forgive me Sir, but do you mean France?" she asked.

"Yes, Frenchie. Sending you and the boys back to your stomping grounds. Got a problem with that?" "No Sir, none at all," her reply was quick.

"Good. Get your shit, we put you three on a plane in 2 hours. Any questions?"

He left the room before anyone could answer.

They all looked at each other. "Bet you're happy, Limear," Robin smiled gently.

Valadaa looked to the bunks in frustration. "Merde," (fuck) she spat, yanking up her suitcase and leaving the room.

Tank's eyebrows raised. "I know that one,"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Of course you do,"


	2. Chapter 2

"Fucking, Pari,"

"What's wrong with-" "Bon Dieu fucking police! Brûle en l'enfer!"(Good god fucking police! Burn in hell!)

Robin was trying to piece together the words. "I'm sorry Val, I didn't catch all of that. I'm not exactly fluent, you know..."

Tank was crunching loudly on some baked lays. "I heard 'fuckin police', then the rest was croissant talk,"

She sauntered up to him, pointing a finger against his collar. "Essayez-moi, garçon blanc," she basically spat the words.

Adams smiled. "Now that sounded threatening. Let me guess. I bet I can get it without translation. Fight me?" he asked.

"Try me, white boy," a voice translated, walking through the door.

Valadaa let go of him and jerked around, standing at attention.

"At ease," the man chuckled, fixing himself a drink. "You'd think they would have scotch on such a nice jet... definitely better than that shit chopper they had you and I jump out of, huh Val?" he sat down, cross legged.

The boys both looked confused, but Limear just walked up to the man, leaning in very closely to his face. Their lips were so close that he could smell the intoxicating mint vanilla breath.

Their eyes were locked. "Boss" she pulled away. "Probie," he responded, smiling.

"Toujours à couper le souffle," (Always Breathtaking) Rab smiled very gently.

"Ennuyeux," (Boring) an immediant response.

Rab laughed. "Whoo! Five years and still getting shot down! Boys, that's how it's done,"

The boys looked solemn. "Boss?"

"Yes indeedio!" he proclaimed proudly, jutting his thumb up to point at himself.

The boys both looked morbidly horrified and fascinated. "You knew her before we did? _"_ Tank asked. The unknown man looked confused. "Um, yeah. How old were you, 16?" Rab looked to the woman. "15, I believe," she corrected him.

He nodded. "There ya go,"

"15~" tank and robin sighed.

"You wanna see pictures? I still have them on my phone. Haven't upgraded in like 5 years,"

"You took pictures with him? You won't take any with us!" Robin burst, uncharacteristically upset. Val only looked away, pouting. "Delete them," "No,"

The boys both crowded the man, trying to get a good look at his gallery of pictures. He seemed to have an album called "Val 2013-14,"

Robins eyes softened. He must not be the obnoxious flirt he comes off as...

Limear looked annoyed to say the least. She approached Rab and reached forward. The girl slid her hand into his leather jacket pocket, taking the pack of smokes.

Tank looked at her with a cocked head. "Val this is a jet,"

The girl cut him a sharp stare. "Wow Adams, I thought we were riding on Shamu,"

"Save me one," Rab looked up, meeting her eyes with a smile.

Her cheeks warmed for a split second before she spun around sharply and left.

They were all eating dinner. Or more like, eating junk food and splaying on the sofa.

Limear entered the room, looking around. "Sit anywhere, there's food on the coffee table," Adams said. She walked over and looked at Rab expectantly. He was sitting in the arm chair, eating a protein bar. The man easily slid over a little, and she got in next to him. They always fit very well like that. It was always... cozy. Never awkward, but always nice and snug.

His arm wrapped around her, and she rested her head on his chest while she played on her phone.

... the two boys, were they seeing this? That couldn't be real, just what is their relationship? Val got mad if Adams even tried to link arms.

The boys both looked at each other, soon getting up and leaving to the toilet. Probably to talk.

"I missed you," he said softly, no trace of teasing in his voice. She interlaced their fingers, watching the way her hand looked so fragile against his. He had big, rough hands.

"I'm sorry," she she said, her eyes almost glazed in calm. Rab frowned, looking away. "Did you leave because of me?"

"No,"

"Then why?"

"Does it really matter?" she said so softly...


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6535206aae7ebc6efe880ca1ee77d06""France... remember when we were here and-" "No I do not and neither do you," Valadaa cut off Rab quickly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fe589be69f5c49884eb9546eb6ce37f"That blunt response made him grin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27f35ae3a93b94f7d17f9271920150ff""Hey don't we need a guide?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1e110635be95e723cc087bbcedd2781""No we don't,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="336d5ebc5436534e61d16e63ddfca327"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20c74118b64f414644bb0478fbc628d6"Tank was stiff as a board./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7088a3e2a3732eb5a18ee0eef106991"This was ridiculous. How did he end up in em style="box-sizing: border-box;"bed/em next to Valadaa?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2947c3c7f338b59723d8989deaef4e4f"Even on base, she was very secluded and private when it came to her personal life... Tank had only ever seen her in Government issued nightwear. But here... this was an em style="box-sizing: border-box;"apartment/em. She was wearing her em style="box-sizing: border-box;"own/em clothes. An hoodie and pajama pants... god does she look pretty without color contacts~ Her books are here too... Fawkner, the Bronte's, Paradise lost, and the surprising Stephen King. But on to the current matter. She is sleeping in our room. Yes, I said it. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Our /emroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bf7522c7365c578d03f8b7aa8165de5"We ended up as roommates./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6ebd2a732e66a911cfb4c5165ee9483"This is the fourth night, but I've been gone for most of that time. I was in a neighboring town of Pari, working undercover in a gay bar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f270572057c346397dcd685adff6ef3"Yeah I didn't stutter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aab1d97483dce33d9a4a66aa4b8d5db6"But they didn't have beds still? Just one mattress. No frame or box springs. A fucking mattress on the floor, shared with... Val./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8661c34361b0f0180a2d41054640d9c5""Retenir..." she mumbled, causing Tank to jump. What did he do?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09de9d6a6d09b1724eb3695880e09bb4"Oh... she must be asleep. He heard that word too often. It meant, 'Stop'./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e19bcd75a18d2e6916ac7080a6c7ee3c""Val...?" he whispered, shaking her shoulder lightly. Maybe she was having a bad dream./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e0b4f508b1f416123a2571ca8622876"She still looked restless, mumbling incoherent French words. This provoked him to grab her upper arm. Before he knew what was happening, Val was straddling his hips, her pastel eyes glowing in the darkness. His hands were pinned, a barrel pressed against his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69921e5178ca76b7437a9762875b4604"He looked frightened to say the least. "H-Hey... it's just me,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23bed7defa057ef4898f041e554a83ee"Her expression softened, moving the barrel away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="559ac8aa8e04f5b734860b5e4d3c0ff0""I'm sorry, Adams,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e638e6e2d3b1f9e2ef73d855bc7bc11""Bad dream?" he asked as she moved off of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9f76ec51784fa65fb2c95fbce02ac29"Valadaa shook her head, dismissing the question. "Just reflexes. I forgot you were coming back tonight. How was anal city?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b386fa4dbcfa50a4fa969b458817cf0"He rolled his eyes. "It was fine. I didn't fuck anyone ya know,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3afb3e91538cf1904993d0c109763534""Yeah, yeah," she yawned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f2b71b86098928c43b971fe21b5c7a5"He cautiously looked at the gun tucked under her pillow. "You sleep with a gun? I'm actually surprised. What, do the monsters under your bed try to get you?" he chuckled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5497dbdceed51199530f9fa02bd14c84"She lay her head back down, pulling up the covers. "Not all monsters live under your bed. Now get some sleep,"/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="314f60cdefe473c4ccd1a9833bf2f94a""Why did you want to go to a tapioca shop again?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1fa692da2fdd8747f91fccbda75ae1c""I just want tapioca pudding," Val said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2dc0e7e9c0426dd16d40b2ad5c18ecab"Tank rolled his eyes. She was the most cryptic girl he knew./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bf6c156dcbb56e259db2df098db495a"The tapioca shop was made of bricks, pink trimming around the old fashioned door. Valadaa opened the door, waiting a second. Tank furrowed his brows. He was about to say something when she finally entered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0571b73a68f2b5414b434ab130240cd"Pretty. Just as you would expect from a French candy shop./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4163a67d775711f25162cd844eb13ec9""Bienvenue!" (Welcome!) a voice called out from the back. There was a bell on the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fcb706e97f7034bd4bb199983ad74fe""Sit, I will get you rice pudding. Vanilla, you freak," she made a face, walking up to the front./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="326cafbe23e8abbf5680af6c2d15645d""Hey, I like what I like,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="809aa76174aeae6f781e35bde31eb777""Yeah, ye..." she trailed off when the man appeared from behind the curtain, coming up to the register. "Que puis-je vous fai..." (What can I do...) the man seemed to trail off as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="660e2347550ee38e4d9b1cc0fc83d681""I thought you were in Mexico," she told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72853f17d0f95184d7c813abd43b80f2""I thought you were in America. Regardless, that is not how you should greet someone. Why are you not speaking French?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78ddaaf44a62f533f43fb28467514586"Val rolled her eyes. "It pisses probie off when he can't understand what I say," she jutted a thumb back towards Tank./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="657910e01468216ae2d22a89789ade43"The older man made an 'Ah' noise, eyeing the young military boy briefly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="318709818a1c1a6aa5d1f1f31972c0ec""So you came because you thought Amelia would be a id="PXLINK_0_0_0" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-position: 0px 0px; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent !important; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration-line: underline !important; border-top: 0px !important; border-right: 0px !important; border-left: 0px !important; border-image: initial !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; font-size: inherit !important;" href=" myworks/149266039/write/578502537#"running/a the shop?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2905eeeb41518078fc200ed8aa1feeb""Yes,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a21f8f40137ee8731f90642c9a336eda"He sighed. "Not even trying to hide the fact that you're avoiding me,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d1aead2045c79597bde9ce5afc3dfd0""Tapioca pudding and Vanilla rice pudding,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84e4bbbd4393d31edd33612b5e78ef65""I didn't say 'insert order here'"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55a3441dd1e74075a53ceeff09e1b5fb""I did,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="336d5ebc5436534e61d16e63ddfca327"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d4c872f1698da682024cb5d20f9e1f1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Flashback/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0689a7af7e7aef52295460b44ea8b53b"/Rab POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ef27ae3cc519249ba178ec506f60b3c""Tip tip tip tip tip, splashhhhh," I leaned back in my chair, balancing a pen on my nose while I played with a fidget spinner. Honestly I couldn't sit still, ever. I hate not having something to do. No entertainment. This job is fucking boring when I'm not in the field. All I have is one partner. Not even a goddamn team to call my own./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7965b58014f1395a3a59bedfc07536be"Supposed to get some help coming in today. Whoever it is takes their sweet ass time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65f88898e4ad52c430c4520399b46b07"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rustling./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23172bf93f1bde97e939374ce12d7d4f""C'est un putain de gâchis," (What a fucking mess) someone muttered under their breath. I spun around in my chair, eyeing the person who made such complaints./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e72d2c7cf31c9f38b480fd4ff9dad4b2""Who the fuck are you? Why are you messing with the desk, it's not in use,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cae14efabf17193333e5d4ed4b380df"Silver green eyes cut into me like a sharp dagger. The stunning girl sauntered up to me, leaning down to be faced. "Usually I would ask the same. But I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"know/em, who the fuck you are. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Boss/em,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23038af2d4bf2b19a7ba949bc019866d""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You/em are who the agency sent? Who... introduce yourself!" I suddenly got irritated. This girl had gotten me so easily flustered. It was as if she was used to doing it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9cfba680b0a934021c2dd1c079d9e91"She smirked. "Valadaa Limear,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98bc2c9da08391fbf092eb0ebc5c7aa8""W-Well what's your experience!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4986f6997b35d38f5adb3537c3b8d4d5"The girl looked around the room, twirling her hair a little./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="898886f5b20a71b9ede3d1c2605c421d""Two years on a classified assignment in Italy,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a3c0b800ecd1488d0c2f8c1215da038""Affiliation?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="406ed131bdabe11cccbc69a3a7e4e6b5"Her answer was quick. "Mossad,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7465cebcfccfff0e22625b12da5e75a"My eyebrow twitched. "Mossad?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96a1a93e393180d749174d925961990d""Is that a problem?" she glared at me. "You give me a feeling..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="450267566cae61679fd4129b0094c3c8""Like a sneeze, only better?" Jimmy asked, laughing softly. "Shut the fuck up, Jim,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7936f998254aef7d28e79ec493701c3""Well I'm just saying, she gives em style="box-sizing: border-box;"me/em that feeling,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c58f58e79b9bb635076ddb6ef2a7777""Shut up Jim!" We both said in unison./p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebfe1d4312cd278de6a8b037d32f45dd""You're fifteen? Just what the hell are you doing away from your parents anyway," Rab asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48b35b50fec28c7091043011309187e1""They're in the ground, I doubt they miss me much," Val snorted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7123a8b77988b6f1396cf09635b7c7a0"The man just looked at the young girl for a moment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da2e9b0a5ca9e15324b9c9a73a037a1c"They were standing on a hilltop, overlooking a murder scene. The blood that stained such green grass... well it seemed irrelivent to her. Valadaa looked up to the sky, a nice breeze running through her hair. She closed her eyes and took a breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4313c8aaceaf3de0aba8947c96bb7fe9"The scene looked surreal to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f710c9699ee3305132953f0484b94457"He wished to only capture it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="336d5ebc5436534e61d16e63ddfca327"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75993d268e952b13dc96bd05df013aa6""Are you not... coming?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a09a2abbbed849f8808e8173b50e8a89"Her gaze flicked up to Rab only for a moment. "Coming where?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81fbe22ea0be87e7ee7facf74de28350""To the christmas party. You know, the office one,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3230c00d51111c9861fd08e699d8387a""Not this year," she resumed her paperwork./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9346544d038e7bee08efb603841ac501"He raised a brow. "Oh? Have plans with a friend?" "Yes,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83524461c6497728a1af89e60f6a1039""Like you have friends~" he stretched, sitting on her desk. When his playful expression reached hers, his pen dropped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="885fbb8919833b92d7dc2765946c8599"Valadaa looked upset. She got up, taking her jacket. "Merry Christmas," she rushed out of the office unsteadily. The man was hot on her tracks, even going so far as to trail her in his car./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca12b872fe1a85c43f60bb41fa17f4c2"He didn't know why. It's not like he should care about her anyhow. They practically hated each other./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b5f35e55e444b4d79bdb45171c58b5e"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9613f2e7493d312bc6b718f63e98f9e""Jennifer, please go home..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4268b2513d170016f668b15089c1d398""You won't return my calls, Val,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0477d6f7ad7babe08f81718c7abdbd96"The girls looked at each other in such a manner that confused Rab./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8aa72be50cd638ed1fa83c9da3183a46""I've been busy," "Well I can try and fit your schedule-" I/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35eab33f614030da28069b78891afd09""I can't be with you! I already told you this. It will not work out-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fb2296831f4d1231cc0142a21fe43c1"The Asian girl raced over to her and gripped her shoulders. "You love me! You know that!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ed330c5195dd699d0d129088c7bc5f0"Valadaa looked conflicted, wanting to find the will for words. Rabs heart tightened at the scene./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cb0b16dd924425881175e98998f811e""Jenny... em style="box-sizing: border-box;"beau/em," (em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Beautiful) /emshe tucked a strand of hair behind the girls ear, smiling sincerely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b14b45d2b090d966d3f1ef1558617a58""Val... are you really, leaving me? I love you..." the girl whispered, not able to choke back her tears. "I cannot be with you any longer,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9260ff410a6804008a4874f7d2f0a2ac""Why?!" the smaller girl was desperately grasping at Valadaa's leather jacket, unwilling to let go./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f69a3ce8e12a4ce0772cc7e115780b45"The man swallowed, watching in anticipation of her answer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a955bbb302f4771cdf7e50ba1d08df57""Je t'aime... but you were hired to kill me, no?" (I love you)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c6dc21cb51d4f488e12e30cce7d22c9"Rab choked on the breath he was holding./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1b79b2efbdbf319e88637a55e031a12"The Asian girl looked horrified. "Valadaa, no... no!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b4ee66729759f91c6acfa195b234cdd"Val gripped the girls shoulders, leaning down to meet her lips. It was such a soft kiss, one of the sweetest things he had ever seen.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05740febf2de8c8e088cfbc93a7dd1e6"When she pulled back, she wiped a tear from the other girls cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84b492f3fd5afaffc6ec91eacd4afdb2""You got too invested. Mon cher... You were to steal my life, not my heart. You have failed," she pulled away, making the girl remove her hands. "Wait..." (Mon cher: My love)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3afc08b4138d623f00bc284876e6ac39""Wait, Val!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4ec27b677d7cfb813d4c6060f860f59"The other was already in her car, taking off./p 


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey dipshit, domestic massacre. Gear up,"

Rab glared at her. "Why didn't _I_ get that call?"

Valadaa blew a big bubble with her gum.

"Hmm, I wonder,"

"Where?" Jim asked.

"Pacific Ocean,"

The men just looked at her as they usually did. Like she was crazy.

"Val... we're jumping out a helicopter, what is with your outfit?"

The girl made a 'hmm' noise, looking down to her one piece swimsuit and bomber jacket. "I like it," Jim nudged her.

"Shut up Jim. And there is a reason we were called in for this particular case. There is a barricade, we must jump _into_ the circle,"

"Yeah, we got that. What are you, an adrenaline junkie. You should be wearing gear and a parachute,"

"See ya there," she gave us the ten4 sign and fell backwards. "Whoa- Valadaa?!"

The men quickly followed suit.

The two men choked on salty water, their heads pounding like a drum. Val was swimming to the ship, not a scratch adorning her.

"Two people need to go look for the kids, and someone should stay up front in case the prisoners get out of hand. I say two because I have no idea how many children there are and whether or not they are injured. Pack heat, stay safe. Semper fi," the Marine saluted, walking up to deck.

"I'm good with kids, so I'll go. Jim you're with me,"

...

The man looked hesitant.

Rab furrowed his brows. "What? Let's get a move on,"

"Shouldn't Limear go instead? There's something nice to kids about a woman, right? They're comforting, and warm... and stuff..." he mumbled.

"Ugh you big baby,"

"I think there is a cellar back there, you should do a sweep,"

"Is that not breaking protocol? I thought we were to stay together?" She asked the man, turning up to look at him. Rab rolled his eyes. "I don't care, I think you can handle it. We're just looking for kids"

She didn't say a word, heading down the corridor.

There aren't any fucking kids here... I've looked under everything. Beds, tables, dressers, security closets. Nothing. I suppose I can go see if she found anything in there. Limear is probably just sitting since she didn't find anything.

Just as I was rounding a corridor, a little girl came out of nowhere. She ran up to me, desperately tugging and yanking on my shirt. "Hey, who-" "Are you Rab?"

My heart picked up.

"Yes I am, why?"

"The lady told me to find you and you would get me up to the deck-" "Where is she!?" I burst out.

The little girl looked frightened. "Please don't yell at me..." she started to cry.

My eyes softened. "I-I won't. I'm sorry. But where is the lady? It's important I talk to her _right_ now,"

"She's in the room underneath the cellar, with the man,"


	7. Chapter 7

My gun was drawn, tucked to my side. I jumped down into the square hole, landing on my hip instead of my feet. "Shit..." I grumbled, dusting off my pants. It was a four wall room. Plain and dirty. The only notable thing was the dead man splayed on the floor. I see what she meant by sticky...

"Val?!" I called out, avoiding the mess of blood. I heard a small thud noise.

My eyes locked on a pantry door.

I hadn't noticed.

I rushed over, kicking it open. My gun hit the floor. She was propped against the wall, her clothes ripped, blood pooling around her. "Val?" I dropped to my knees, feeling the warm blood soak my pants. I cupped her face, feeling a faint pulse on her neck. I wonder...

"Valadaa, I need you to open your eyes"

Thick eyelashes fluttered, narrow silver green depths rested on him, not really focusing. She was still wearing the one piece, so i could easily see her gunshot wounds. Two of them, her abdomen and hip. He ripped off his shirt, tearing it into two strips. Once he tied up her wounds, the man easily swung the girl into his arms. Rab knew she had probably lost too much, but the reason in his mind had completely disappeared.

The man paced back and forth inside the waiting room. He knew that any minute someone would come out and tell him. Tell him that Valadaa Limear was no more.

"Sir?" A blonde man approached Rab.

"Yes?"

"We removed the bullets successfully, and managed to stop the bleeding,"

He sighed in relief. "But,"

The man's chest tightened. "What?"

The doctor looked a bit reluctant in giving the news. "She lost an extremely large amount of blood. The next 15 hours will make or break . She has been hooked to an IV, but she hasn't been taking it too well. If she makes it through until morning, she will be fine. I won't lie to you. There is a good chance she will not make it,"

"Thanks," he whispered.

"Mister Rogers, we need you right away. She's woken up and seems to be upset"

When the two had made it to her room, Rab shooed all of the nurses out, along with the reluctant doctor.

I rushed over to the girl, taking her hand in both of mine. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Val..." I brought her hand up to my lips, closing my eyes painfully.

"Why... do you cry?" She barely managed the breathy sentence. His heart tightened. "I sent you in there alone. Even though you said we should stay together... even though it was breaking protocol... Valadaa I am so sorry..." I squeezed her hand tighter. "You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me.

"Shh..." she weakly lifted her hand. He felt his cheek being cupped. "You... hate me," she smiled so gently.

My eyes widened. "No I don't! I... you are invigorating. Not breathtaking, no you _steal_ my breath away- it's annoying how much you fluster me... I know you don't want to deal with an old man like me..."

"...Shut up,"


	8. Chapter 8

Val was released from the hospital two days ago.

I, _of course_ , didn't expect her to come back to work so soon. I did expect a phone call... text, email, smoke signal, something.

Or were they still not that close? "Probie!" I called out to the exhausted Jim, shuffling papers at his desk. "What?" he yawned. I sighed "Go to bed once in awhile, you worry me... have you heard from Limear?"

Jim tensed at the question. "I got an email from her. She's staying with her friend,"

I scoffed. At the thought of her having friends. _As if._

But more so... at the fact that _jim_ got the email.

"What friend?"

"Jax I think. I don't know who he is, but she gave me an address,"

"You are Mon chers friend?"

"Yes, her friend. I would like to talk to her please. Now."

The blonde man held up his hands in mock surrender, chuckling. "Alright, alright. No need to bite. I welcome all puppies, and even the occasional French kitty cat," Jax winked.

I grit my teeth. If this really was her friend, I wouldn't want to clock him for her sake.

Once inside, he said told me to take a seat, that she was in the shower. I sat in silence on the expensive couch, in what was practically a mansion.

"Jax, what kind of takeout do you want tonight?" the voice that called out from rooms away... it sent shivers down my spine. When the girl entered the sitting room, all she could do was stop and stare at Rab. He examined her, top to bottom with his eyes. She looked better... almost normal. Although she wore an oversized T-shirt that fell just below her hips... I assume it's not hers. I could only hope she was just wearing shorts, not... his... boxers.

That shouldn't piss me off... "Valadaa, we should talk,"

The girl looked at me without an expression.

The blonde man threw an arm around her shoulders, giving her a squeeze. "It's okay I let him in, right?" she blinked once, soon recovering her motor skills. Her smile was frantic, and most likely fake. "Ah, yes. He is my boss. Most likely wondering when I'll come back to work, yes?" she asked.

I furrowed my brows, about to speak when he interrupted me. "Val, is this your boyfriend?" Jax turned to the girl. She didn't express a face of disgust or anger, but just shook her head. "No he is not. He is my boss and colleague, nothing more."

My chest stung at that moment.

"I need to talk to you, right now. In private,"

"What are you doing here, Val?" I tried to further approach the young girl who stood on the balcony. She was facing away from me. "I'm staying with a friend,"

"That guy is your friend? You're wearing his boxers, I suspect he's more..."

Valadaa spun around "And what _fucking_ business of that is yours?!"

The mans eyes softened in hurt.

"It's my business because I'm your boss, and I don't want you hanging around a flamboyant guy like that,"

"Why?!"

I grit my teeth. She's never been this upset or lashed out like this before.

"I don't want you to get hurt... you almost died once."

She scoffed.

"Jax is my best friend. He asked me if I would like to stay with him, and I said yes. You have no right to bud into my business! So what if I'm with him. Maybe he _is_ my boyfriend, or maybe we're just fucking! Either way it's none of your business! I can't look at you right now! Maybe you should have just left me to bleed out, huh?! You only saved me because you would have to admit to breaking protocol if I died, huh!? Fucking leave!" she stormed off the terrace.

I felt warm tears falling down my face as I stood there in shock.

It's none of my business. Because we're not friends. I followed her out of concern _once_... but she has asked me if I was alright countless times. Even if we sniped at each other and joked... I have never made an effort to understand her.


	9. Chapter 9

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="336d5ebc5436534e61d16e63ddfca327"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f5edad580e67645ade01d4c2b1022b1""Val, that was him, right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="268b8b8dc1a984678f6c7bf88ba8e44c""I'm going to the gym, may I borrow your truck?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="332fc2fc55d42a40804a68b993a46e6c"The blonde looked confused. "Yes, but-" the door slammed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b5f35e55e444b4d79bdb45171c58b5e"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a57ca8e0789dc4886f22c0f34979fd92"My knuckles crashed into the punching bag repeatedly. I tried to accompany my swings with a roundhouse kick, but felt a twinge of a id="PXLINK_0_0_0" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-position: 0px 0px; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent !important; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration-line: underline !important; border-top: 0px !important; border-right: 0px !important; border-left: 0px !important; border-image: initial !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; font-size: inherit !important;" href=" myworks/149266039/write/578505312#"pain/a shoot through my stitches. "Fuck!" I felt tears sting my eyes as I stumbled back. Thankfully no one else was around to see this breakdown./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38a912e9562170a94edfb15858026f44""Did your stitches tear?" a voice asked. I didn't need to look. Rab of course./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a8c94b27bce3327dc7297734b79b163""...go home,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8ba524e15524f33e3e1a1f931f5aa43""No," he replied. I felt strong hands on my shoulders, pulling me up with ease. I spun around in anger and was caught in something that shocked me to my very core./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13cd5b290ee40298b2242af3d7434782"I pulled away and touched my lips. "R-Rab...?"/p 


	10. Chapter 10

"Happy Birthday! Whoo!" Jimmy patted her back, blowing a party popper right in Linda's face. She clutched it in a death grip. "I may be in accounting but I will kick your ass if you blow another one of those things at me,"

"Rab, don't look so down, it's an office party! We won't have another one until April!"

I gave him a bored stare.

They had Valadaa in her off-duty clothes... skinny jeans and a band tee from the 70's that _of course_ I didn't recognize. Her hair was in a messy bun, barrettes holding back random stray hairs. Combat boots, but with red laces... different from the ones she wore everyday. Then those eyes... looking right at me. She's looking at me. Dear god why is she looking at me?!

"Rab, help me with the soda. There's a few cases upstairs and we're almost out," she was already walking to the elevator, and I was already following her. "Okay, hurry up guys!" the ever drunk Jim sputtered out, waving a hand at us.

When the elevator door closed, I looked over to her. She met my gaze and bit her lip, looking away. I sighed and smashed the stop button on the elevator. The lights went out and we shook to a stop. "Rab...?" she turned to him . The man pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, listen Val. I'm sorry that we fought, and I'm sorry about what we said to each other. I'm very sorry about questioning that Jax guy. You're right, it's none of my business, and I know you guys aren't together anyways... I was being stupid and just- gah! But I do not regret..."

Valadaa looked at him with quizzing eyes. "Kissing me?"

Rab swallowed. "Y-Yeah. Kissing... you,"

"I know that I won't get anywhere and it was stupid of me... and that I'm almost like 10 years older than you... I'm just this weird old guy who has the biggest movie collection known to man. I'm sorry, but I don't regret it... I just... even just for a second, I wanted... to feel you... understand you... god that sounded creepy-" I felt the fabric of my shirt being clutched. Looking down I found her cautious eyes, surveying my face. "K-Kiss...here," she touched her plump bottom lip.

What...?

I took her hands in mine, intertwining my fingers with her slender ones. Her breath caught when I pinned her against the wall. There was quite the height difference, but I made up for it. Our bodies pressed against each other, the heat in the elevator rising.

We finally closed the gap. It was a long, intense french kiss. Everything was so sweet... my head was foggier than it had been in my life... she bit my bottom lip, making me grunt, and pull our bodies closer. When we finally had to pull away for breath, she gasped so cutely.

"Val... what does this mean? Do you... like me?"

The french girl glared at him. "Do you think I would ask you to kiss me if I didn't? Stupid."

I laughed softly, rubbing my arm. She has a point...

"...Was there really any soda?"


	11. Chapter 11

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="372e85eba714e29c9b914a5354fe0906"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~Warning, smutty~/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="622181281014a0561836d0c167d49269"Rab was late arriving at the scene of the crime. A few agents were there, a drug dealers gas explosion had caught at least three of them off guard. "Rab over here!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cc622991fe91ebe2363b35cc1a742b9"I raced over to Jim, waiting for him to start babbling like a parrot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ebaf7a10110e3c9c766fd1a12fba07d""Okay, so Stanley and Limear got caught in the east corridor, and we still don't know exactly what type of gas they were exposed to. But Val is insisting on still working the crime scene, and is being completely and ridiculously stubborn about it. There isn't much left but surveying, so I want you to take them back to headquarters. I know you're the senior field agent, but she might cooperate with you better than she did with me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="336d5ebc5436534e61d16e63ddfca327"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a3e87b22bf651449f33b21f0e0b04f1"Stanley was in the medical wing by this time. I however was walking a corridor with Val, talking to her about random things. Just making sure nothing weird happened. Basically I was buying time... she didn't seem to be affected at all by the gas, but there was still time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20dcd00b049609125d60981fefb1278b""And then my cat jumped onto the china cabinet-" She put a hand on my arm, causing me to stop talking. "Sorry, but could you take me home? I'm not feeling... well," she got the last word out, looking up at me with a rather odd expression. I knew it. "What doesn't feel well?" I asked her. At that moment she gripped my tie, looking down at the floor. I frowned, about to pull her into an embrace. However, when I gripped her waist firmly, her knees buckled. "V-Val?" I bent down to her level, keeping her from hitting the ground completely. "P-Please, Rab don't touch me." she basically whined, seeming at a loss. "But we have to get you to the medical wing... you know that right? You're flushed red, your breathings picked up, and your body hurts, right? That's more than enough to permit a trip to the medical station."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="283fe0b1f962f3ab44a4ab2e5c054f71"She still shook her head desperately. "N-No, you don't get it. I can't do that..." she looked away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d892358a3436a89c18ad31b34455b000"That's when I noticed it. The look on her face. It was almost desperate... like a trapped cat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d010110531de0a6fad5016afd841807""Why can't I touch you, Val?" I asked her, elicitng nothing but silence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1aeb8b7ea90d49ff2cdc7dc0783f74c""Valadaa?" I slid my hands down to her hips. "Mmm..." she whined, burying her face in my chest. I felt my lower regions tense at the sound. She was embarrassed. So it was... like... that?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b97a8397fca8869a0a4712e91115a07c""Okay, I get it, let's go to one of the break rooms alright? No one will be around."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b5f35e55e444b4d79bdb45171c58b5e"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f48a4d3ce2ab997c92e265cbdfd6f9b4"Once we were both in the break room, and she was sitting on the couch... well. I'm basically fucking screwed. I'm a fucking human after all... but if I did try something... wouldn't it be like taking advantage of her weakened state?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05e40c01deeb28728bd15ffee9135e74"Ugh!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c6f7a6c936fcfc5ff18daa15dc34e7a""Rab..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b45152367d04b6f30f4145a475b0d3c2"Once I heard the soft voice, I made my way to the couch and sat down next to her. "Yes, dear?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="229793182e51e002612f9bf4d43f2e66""Hold... me?" Val looked up at me with the cutest, most helpless expression I had ever seen. Might be a bad idea but... I held out my arms for her, pulling her into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her, pressing her up against my body tightly. "It'll be okay..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ed9b97d424f5e1cca1e8cc7809563c6"Her strained gasps were really getting to me. Her body was getting to me... Val... was getting to me!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53717a9cb5cf69e4b34700fce13cd794""Rab... what is this..." she moved her hips in a motion, practically killing my erection with pleasure. "A-Ah, that's my... gun?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a3f1c7a34515d1d00102abae47d45df"It took her a second for things to register in her hazy state. Her eyes widened and she suddenly reddened more than I thought possible. "L-Listen, I'm sorry I..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15a3dc4608ecc6bc022a67a060cfaf4a""It's... okay..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f2db9fa4fa5394cecd804fc54ba2b54"I was flustered at that point. "It's... R-Rab's...so..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="743fe59ef4aa5156f181e3b4513779c3"At that moment I just couldn't help myself. I pulled down her hips, roughly grinding my erection against her... well... god I can't even say it. How old am I, 12?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6f69d66c2304f48a078e1f484394abe"She gasped and whimpered, digging her nails into my shoulders./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfdb849db24eca5731ad36d5d375c47f""Val... if you don't stop with the noises I won't..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="647854b3ab749eee6ae7bc0165f8b4f9""S-Sorry... Ahn!~" she buried her face in my shoulder. She felt... good./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d8246696110e22976d81e27c70f0256"Nope. This won't end in my favor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05fbaf9dc874743f6171fd31169ecbdc"I bit into her neck, licking and nipping her sensitive skin. My hot breath made her sweet skin taste even better... like strawberry?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a0242c3666239d69cdd716df35d4ff6"All while I was still grinding with her on my lap. "Ah!~ R-Rab... quit, p-please..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a5d0a19fd0e0d355b3397fa17ae8c1a"I Very reluctantly stopped/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90b8439e075a9237940b83dae4c91b40""Are you okay...? Did I hurt... you?" I was still trying to catch my breath. Did I hurt her? Maybe I was too.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1752102f142802da966fe189f425ca2a"By then precum had drenched my boxers, basically soaked them through./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e861bbb51b551f8fb1b39d7f8b71a11"She fell backwards, her bottom still on me but her back now on the couch. She was desperately trying to catch her breath. God how hot is she... her face... especially when it's... and her... and... I'll never be able to watch porn again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a1cb18c8cc85ff80e64cb299987ae3a""it didn't hurt... but... it's sticky..." she whined cutely. "What's st..." I trailed off, looking down to her skinny jeans. There was a noticeable stain on her crotch. I ran my hand over it, eyes wide./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e496b03b24d0c7bac994d55c862795a4"Did I do this to her?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b2edae6356f05e4aab7acc34c07fc09"My dick suddenly twitched hard. Almost violently. She was too much. Too cute, too Val. Wayyyy too Val./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83bdaa483788ce3264a16b72f1a5d478""I-I'm really sorry, but I can't hold back anymore Val..." she looked up at me with a hazy, lustful stare. "O...kay"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7c24fbc2d8ae8b2c3bf81113f68bc97"I put her knees up on my shoulders, which made her redden all the way to her ears. I interlaced our fingers and caught her in a passionate, lustful makeout session. When we broke apart, I trailed hot kisses up her neck, eventually coming up next to her bright red ear. "Forgive me..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40823ae116bb0e3b9fae0971d02dd85a"She let out a strangled gasp when I start grinding against her again. The pushing, and the rubbing... her weakened hips came back to meet my every thrust and grind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="067e0d7b7159f6e705d04ad5c95695da"The friction... her noises. Her face.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d215c79a09f39be0cc920812c073bd9a""Val, I can't for much... longer..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfaf7e2bddc6b44e8471805dbe2c20ec"She dug her nails into my back very hard, feeling it vigorously with each movement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0769fff8d0d1971b98f8ff7a08aed20""mmm!~" the weak, desperate noises flooded from her mouth as she clung to my every move. "I'm..." Val desperately tried to get the words out. "Are you going to...?" I asked, panting heavily. She nodded quickly. With that I gripped her thighs hard, grinding against her most sensitive place rather eagerly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b0eacc5fb1ebe21b856642ca22fa585"Then, I heard the sexiest, cutest... just most desperate noises known to man... all emitting from her plump lips. I felt heat rising like crazy in my crotch. I looked at her, something unknown being communicated through our eyes. Just then she arched her back, digging her nails violently into my back and making the most melted, wanton expression I'd ever seen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fb9c44df38d9fde9a48b4123bdb9b84"That way more than enough to set me over the edge too/p 


	12. Chapter 12

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85f57bcd187995b3370aa9c38be0948d""Valadaa, what are you talking about? Going, why are you-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70ff903d2953c85d9451b80e8cbd8464""Because I want a fresh start, Rab." I frowned, grabbing her shoulders to stop the girl from packing. "But what about us?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c66d5d5a3187b921d5c3ad4cc4d4afc"The French girl looked up at me with apologetic, eyes. "I'm so very sorry..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cdbd63ca731914168493d8f5e6afc43"My chest tightened. "But what does that mean...? Are you breaking up with me Val?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98fea09667551f7972551a2abb72975b"She removed my hands, turning her head to continue packing. "Yes, remember to write..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="984601eb4664b3afff449cee66090424"Multiple tears started to roll down my face, a lump forming in my throat. "..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6e945004407247eb0f5c251f7b5d316"When she looked at me, it looked almost as if her heart broke as well. She came forward, ushering me to sit down with her. "Listen, I like you very much... I love you in fact... but Rab, you are not safe, if I am here. Please understand that. I am leaving because I love you, and I do not want to put you or our friends, or even fucking Jimmy in this much danger."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec05d49f879fc5415afb1a9ce2c11f6c"I furrowed my brows, wiping my nose with my sleeve. "What are you talking about? Who are you a id="PXLINK_0_0_0" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-position: 0px 0px; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent !important; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration-line: underline !important; border-top: 0px !important; border-right: 0px !important; border-left: 0px !important; border-image: initial !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; font-size: inherit !important;" href=" myworks/149266039/write/578508546#"running/a from?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c9fcc741a5f1d93e293f9a604700dbf"She hesitantly sighed. "My running is actually why I ended up here. As for who... it's none of your concern, they won't touch you I swear it..." Val looked up at him, cupping his cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e806c4f633f6a5b0383fd8743c43d4e""Where are you going then, Valadaa?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65d0762a128dfb58cc99894c1bf0ece6""California. Gonna enlist."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca7384793c8d358802e0aa0eee883106""For what?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d51d85eb96c4525b04479bc8fde7784""The Navy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a827c0d504476fd28ea2c8d3d367eea"He scoffed. "Valadaa, this is fucking crazy, whatever you've gotten yourself into-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd2504df573db2ee445d4a63f369b57f""No! Alright? Just... don't. It isn't worth fighting over, Rab..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db1b7487fd0f314afb4814939b12a16b"... "Is there anything I can do to make you stay?" /p 


	13. Chapter 13

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5d6da5d98972ae6ccc19d01d59a1370"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Flashback END/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b202f18d71724dd70aa2bbffdf4d1ce""So who was that guy at the tapioca shop?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f5dfbca513781fd209bbda5c6cb6829""What?" she asked. It was understandable, considering how loud the showerhead was. The girl was taking a shower and Adams was keeping her company./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d1d03c0c4733b682bad79df9602a334"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sitting on the sink, you perverts/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66a63f907b4388a98e8e286d34b8d8da""The tapioca guy?" he raised his voice a little./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ca8c2ab2ecb775ab913858012394de7""Ahhh, okay. That's my big brother."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23ce7c16069dd5300bcf554422c4ab62"Tank scoffed, thinking for a moment before he spoke./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="193253d5cd41ced8aa80b32659131160""So your brother lives here in France? And since when do you have siblings?" he called, wearing an unbelieving chuckle. Honestly should Tank be surprised by now?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="effc52d0a21c82d9b9049813beaf2104""Obviously he does, and it's not like it was a secret. You never asked."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4c44bf667b787b400e0255e530795fa"He spun around to face the curtain. "I did too! Robin and I asked you about your personal life tons of times when we first met! I gave up, but that's mostly because you don't tell us shit no matter how much we beg."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14d803d7d47632a7d49e2b19cc7246e9""Probie get over it. Besides, why do you even care? I'm good with a gun, isn't that what you should care about? Given our lifestyle I mean?" she laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95465ec6025bbd1db3c5c99615cdd76f"As much as he loved to hear her laugh, his mind was not at ease yet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5c065861c4b0d0b6654ac3ec91572c5""What about Rab?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6115594b707cfd650b3e58104d60f77"The water abruptly turned off. Val reached her arm out and grabbed a towel. "What about him?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b8936053c5ad1058d437c69bbc063e5"He sighed. "I mean, it's weird to see you so at ease with someone... we've known you for quite a while and you still-" "You know it's funny how you say em style="box-sizing: border-box;"we/em. It's like you and Robin are one person, speaking for each other like that all the time." she chuckled. "It's cute."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50a8c02584acab0cd8273628fc8fd3f9"His cheeks reddened and he looked down in embarrassment. "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"ANYways/em, what I was trying to ask you is, did you two date?" Val reached her hand out, motioning for him to hand her something to wear. He looked around, humming to himself in thought. Usually he was asked to retrieve a shirt, but this time he forgot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f667cef736ba8eed7d5a262cf8a75c6"Well whatever. Tank shrugged out of his shirt, putting it in her hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41b5f5787cdfd59eef0c6a394115b385""Ohh, Vintage~ I could probably make a fortune on Ebay selling em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Tank Adams sexy worn shirt'/em."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f19f1769e3f2e3f098f31c4828db0b6""Hey, Val answer me. Did you guys date?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5caac6131c254b3be44e49bbd8a53bf"She got out. His cheeks warmed at how his shirt clinged to her wet curves. "Who, Rab and me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07b56382993971dce78c255406c93856""Yeah."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7958899cb6459d70675531ea51bff3b2""What about us?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f600514e369708433dced8a8ac65bb44""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Did/em you two date?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f184ab1db74bf5f617de17a134a8215d""I don't understand the question."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bda620b08fe77ba59a067b32833fd7f"He was exasperated at that point. "Valadaa! You've spoken English for years, you understood my question!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b705c0d5c64d2de92d8abfb0848459e3""Oh? So what was the question?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94b81a51ad38e0f260e4ba954665ab34""I swear you are the most evasive person I know."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46aa11c9a7bf6dd35297ea7ec5164797""Yeah, yeah. You know you love me~"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="962ce6cb12dc85ab3b9be3bd8c3c5585""Well... actually I-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6052b805be4799f6fb0d384e101deda6""Do you wanna get chinese tonight?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="263d6eb1acb651ebdc358127ee5b3d19"...He smiled. "Yeah Val... sure." /p 


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you going back home soon?" the girl asked him, leaning forward on the railing. It was a little windy, but warm and damp. Her favorite time of year in that city. "Not without you."

The green eyes held confusion as she turned to face him. "Was that a joke?"

The man sighed, trying to get his lighter to ignite. "No."

"Rab-"

He took the cigarette from his lips abruptly. "No! Okay? Hear me out for once. Don't run, don't leave, just listen to me."

She frowned. "I'm listening to you..."

He traced the marble railing with his fingertips in thought. It was a moment before he spoke up. "I want to bring you home, Valadaa... you're my girl. You... I know you can't be happy here. With these loons. Whatever made you leave and enlist in the navy of all places... I could protect you. You don't need to worry about me being hurt. I don't even care anymore. I've spent days, weeks, months... years without you. I've been walking around without a piece of me. I need you. I need to bring you home with me."

She was quiet for a moment, just staring out at the lights of paris.

"I'm always gonna be your girl, Rab..."

He looked at her sadly, running his fingers through the tips of her hair in the wind. "I love you... I cannot go home though. Home is not where my heart lies, but where I am needed. Going back to D.C. with you now would be signing a death warrant for myself. I'm safe right now. I cannot allow myself to be eliminated when I still have promises to be granted."

Rab's eyes widened. "Is someone trying to kill you?"

"I don't know if they would kill me, but they would kill someone I love without hesitation."

Rab frowned, holding out his arms. Valadaa didn't waste a second before burying herself in the embrace. "Jetaime" he whispered to her, holding the girl tightly.


	15. Chapter 15

"Shut up, its a homicide."

"It's a suicide."

"Homicide!"

"Suicide!"

Limear interjected, smacking the two boys on the back of the head. "Both of you, hush! It's a crime scene, not a playground for your childish bickering. Daisy will tell us what those marks mean, until then, tape it off and bag n tag."

Robin mumbled an "Ok," while Tank stuck out his tongue at the younger boy.

"Limear, over here!"

"What is it probie-..." the girl trailed off when she started to walk over towards Misty. The young intern looked scared, almost worried. "What?" she frowned as she walked up and touched the redheads shoulders. She was shaking. "Honey what's wrong...?"

"Isn't that...?" her voice quivered as she extended a shaky finger. I looked to where she was pointing. In the ditch lay a body almost camouflaged in leafy patches of nature. "Hey, we got another body!" I called back over my shoulder. I bent down to eye level with the girl. "Are you not used to seeing bodies by now?"

"J-...Jame..."

Valadaa turned around and furrowed her brows. She jumped down in the ditch, kneeling over the body and brushing leaves from the face.

She stilled, sighing as she brushed the corpses cheek. Very fresh... "Darling, go home."

"Is it him?"

"Leave! Now!"

The quivering intern spun around and ran off, leaving her superior alone in the ditch. Well not completely alone.

"Hey can I have some of this?" the boy asked, looking at the pitcher of raspberry kool-aid like an eager child.

"Yeah."

... "Ick!" he spat out the substance, wiping his mouth rapidly. "What is this? Gin?"

The girl rolled her eyes. She was sprawled out on the couch, drink by her legs as she leisurely watched a Seinfield. Tank sighed, putting the pitcher in the fridge. "Want company?" he asked. "Mhm..." she stretched.

He sat down in the recliner, getting comfy as he reached for a cookie on the coffee table. "It's cold..." she almost whined, pouting like a kid. "Really? I thought you'd be plenty warm with that stuff you drink."

"Make it warm..." she mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her arms. "Want me to get the heaters or-?" he looked at her in confusion as she got up. Tank froze as she got into the recliner with him, covering herself with his discarded bomber jacket. The girl was snuggled to his side. "Put your arm around me..."

It took him a moment before the words registered. "Oh! R-Right..." he moved and did as asked, letting her fit more comfortably. "mm..." he heard the soft noise from Val, watching her start to fall asleep on his chest.

It made me smile. Her snoozing face was cute. Tinted cheeks and a peaceful look.

But why was she drinking? Is it because of today...? He didn't know that she knew that guy. He was only an intern, wasn't he? Maybe she doesn't know him. Maybe she's thinking about something else.

Come to think of it, hadn't she been snuggled up like this to Rab? On that plane...

Did they date? They must have... but I can't imagine her dating anyone for some reason... I doubt anyone could ever achieve such a thing. She's too elusive. Untouchable.

I moved my arm to rest it on her waist, brushing hair out of her face.

My thumb ran across her cheek absently.


End file.
